A princesa e o Ladrão
by muggle-ffc
Summary: A princesa precisava casar,no entanto,recusava todos os pretendentes. Numa tentativa frustrada de fugir do palácio, ela encontra um jovem ladrão que rouba para comer.Uma tarde, era como se fosse uma vida para ambos. Será que um amor proibido daria certo?
1. Chapter 1

**Nome:** A princesa e o Ladrão.

**Autora:** Muggle.

**Shipper:** Naruto & Hinata e Neji & Hinata platônico.

**Gênero:** Amor | Aventura | Comédia.

**Status:** Não-terminada.

**Classificação:** 13+ (Vai ter palavrão, agarração, entre outros. Se você não tiver essa idade e quiser ler, o problema é seu. ê-e)

**Sinopse:** A princesa precisava casar, no entanto, recusava todos os pretendentes. Numa tentativa frustrada de fugir do palácio, ela encontra um jovem ladrão que rouba para comer. Uma tarde, era como se fosse uma vida para ambos. Será que esse amor proibido daria certo?

_Levou uma hora para te conhecer e uma vida para te esquecer... _

**Desclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas algum dia, o Kiba e o Sasuke irão vir bater na minha porta. ;D

**Desclaimer²:** Essa fanfic foi baseada no filme Aladdin da Walt Disney.

**Legenda:**

Nada a declarar. (Narração)

- Nada a declarar. (Fala)

- "Nada a declarar." (Pensamento)

[N/A: Nada a declarar] (Notas da Autora)

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo Um – Liberdade para todos. **

_Você terá que achar um noivo! Meus dias como Sultão já estão acabados!_

Palavras que não queriam sair de sua mente. Desesperou-se. Como iria se apaixonar em tão pouco tempo? Claro. Isso não importava a seu pai. Tudo o que ele queria era alguém bom o suficiente para substituí-lo. Se ela não podia substituir o pai, porque não colocar logo Neji para assumir o trono? Além de responsável, ele cresceu sabendo todos os assuntos do reino. Ela nunca levaria jeito para aquele tipo de coisa.

Suspirou, indo até a sacada, apoiando-se no beiral. Como queria ser livre, escolher com quem se casar. Nada nem ninguém para impedi-la. Olhou para Akita, que estava deitada ao seu lado. Afagou a cabeça da cadela. Somente ela para ouvir seus suspiros e suas lamentações. Sorriu, pensando nos bons momentos que passara com seus três únicos amigos.

Shino, apesar de se quieto, a confortava com um simples toque. Silencioso, astuto e muito inteligente. Ele sempre soubera dos sentimentos que a garota tinha em relação à vida aprisionada no palácio.

Sai, sincero demais, mas com um grande e bom coração. Um desenhista que captava muito bem a expressão dos olhos tristes e perolados. As lágrimas de dor escorrendo bela face empalhecida. Sai a confortava com as imagens que ele pintava dela um dia, sorrindo.

Akita, era uma cadela, mas era uma boa companheira. As lágrimas que já caíram sobre aquele pêlo branco, nunca seriam esquecidas.

Hinata voltou seu olhar para a paisagem do reino. Devia ser bom viver com perigo, sem saber o que viria depois. Nada de roupas sempre limpas e impecáveis. Sem festas elegantes e chatas para ir. Sem pretendentes para ter que escolher...

**~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

- CORRE, SHIKAMARU! – Gritava o loiro, com maçãs escondidas pela roupa.

- DROGA! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO, NARUTO. – O moreno o seguia. Ambos corriam apressados pelas ruas do pequeno vilarejo de Konoha.

- EU?! ERA PARA O KIBA FICAR FIGIANDO, PASPALHO! – Berrou Naruto, enfurecido.

O dia-a-dia de Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka e Shikamaru Nara era assim. Roubando para comer, correndo para viver. Shikamaru, apesar de ser preguiçoso, sabia despistar muito bem os guardas. Naruto e Kiba eram agis. Corriam como se as vidas dependessem disso... Mas afinal, dependiam! Os guardas não eram tão ágeis. Eram do Clã Akimichi, então... Sempre estavam comendo. Vantagem para os garotos. Os três moravam junto com Jiraya, um velho pervertido, tio de Naruto.

As manhãs sempre agitadas, as tardes quentes, as noites frias. Era ruim viver no telhado de uma construção abandonada. Dormiam no chão, e nem sempre, conseguiam a comida. Ou tinham que dividir, ou as outras coisas se perdiam durante a corrida. Quem disse que a vida junto à liberdade era fácil?

- Acho que os despistamos... – Shikamaru sussurrou a Naruto.

- Vamos pelos telhados, acho que chegamos mais rápido. – Naruto sussurrou de volta, subindo uma escada que dava para um telhado humilde.

Nenhum dos dois se importava em roubar para viver, mas, obviamente, preferiam ter uma vida melhor, pelo menos, uma vida em que pudessem pagar pelo o que roubam. Era difícil estar sempre em constante correria. Os pés descalços tocavam por segundos o chão quente, devido ao sol escaldante. Ofegavam bastante, chegando ao telhado onde moravam. Kiba caiu no chão, soltando as várias frutas que conseguira.

- Onde está aquele velho pervertido?! – Shikamaru perguntou entre os dentes, olhando em volta, não encontrando Jiraya.

- Gastando o dinheiro que consegue naqueles Hentai's baratos! – Naruto supôs, dando uma mordida na maçã.

- Velho maldito. – Murmurou Shikamaru, olhando para o palácio do sultão.

- Se refere ao Jiraya ou ao Hiashi-sama? – Kiba perguntou ao Nara, que o fitou.

- Acho que aos dois. O Jiraya fica gastando nosso dinheiro, enquando o Sultão fica roubando o dinheiro do povo da vila. – Disse simplesmente, ajeitando-se em um canto qualquer e fechando os olhos.

- Hei... Alguém viu a Ino? – Kiba lembrou-se da loira, olhando preocupado para Naruto.

- De novo não... – Bufou.

**~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas. Estava magnífica, e, mesmo com as vestes e com o corpo sujo, não deixava de ser bela. Seus pés desnudos tocavam ao chão quente devido ao dia extremamente ensolarado. Ouviu ser chamada, mas o grito viera abafado.

- INO! CADÊ VOCÊ, SUA DESTRAMBELHADA?! – Ela ouvia ser chamada pelo "irmão". Revirou os orbes azulados, virando-se para trás.

- Primeiro, eu não sou destrambelhada! Segundo, não faz escândalo, Naruto! – Ela o repreendia.

- Já não basta o Jiraya gastando nosso dinheiro, agora você some?! – Ele urrava, enfurecido.

- Ei, não joga na cara. – Ela balançava o dedo indicador negativamente. – Vocês não estavam em casa, para variar e então, eu decidi dar uma voltinha. – Ino lançou um sorriso malicioso para dois homens musculosos que a olhavam com um brilho de luxúria no olhar.

- Escuta aqui, Ino: Não quero você saindo de casa sozinha, ouviu, bem? – Naruto lançou um olhar ciumento aos homens que olhavam Ino, voltando a olhar para a loira. – Esses caras te olham como se fossem te comer... E bem no sentido que você está pensando!

- Deixa de ser ciumento, maninho. – Ino piscou para ele, andando no sentido contrário. – Vamos pra casa.

Ino sorria para todos os homens que julgava "apresentáveis". Uma carruagem vinha ao longe pelas ruas estreitas. Os irmãos fitavam de longe o que julgavam ser um príncipe pretendente da jovem princesa Hyuuga. Mal sabiam o sofrimento que aquele príncipe iria causar... Tanto à princesa quanto a si próprios. A carruagem passou sendo puxadas por belos cavalos negros que andavam calmamente, espirrando um pouco de lama nos loiros. Naruto sentiu o sangue subir em sua cabeça quando viu o habitante da carruagem soltar uma gargalhada.

- Hei, porque não vai jogar lama na sua avó?! – Disse em voz alta, enquanto ele e Ino se limpavam. A loira deu-lhe um cascudo.

- Não diga isso paspalho! – Bufou irritada. Ter seu irmão preso seria a última coisa necessária.

- Tsc, vermes... – Um dos guardas que cercava a carruagem debochou, enquanto empurrava Naruto em uma poça de lama. – Aprendam a respeitar o príncipe e futuro Sultão de Suna.

- Ora seu... – Ino tapou-lhe a boca quando Naruto se levantou.

- Nos desculpe. – Ino se ajoelhou, fazendo uma referência. A loira socou por trás dos joelhos, fazendo-o cair como se fizesse uma referência também. – Meu irmão está com alguns probleminhas. É o sol, sabe. – Ino girou o dedo ao lado da cabeça, como se quisesse dizer que Naruto estava delirando.

- Que não se repita. – Grunhiu o outro guarda, voltando a seguir a carruagem que já tinha tomado uma grande distância.

- Aí, porque fez aquilo? – Naruto perguntou, massageando as "costas" de seu joelho.

- Porque eu não queria que você fosse preso. – Ino ajudou Naruto a limpar-se, mas não resolveu muita coisa. – Vamos, se não vamos acabar nos metendo em encrenca.

- Você é uma encrenca, Ino. – Naruto sorriu para a irmã enquanto voltavam para casa.

Ino e Naruto não eram irmãos de sangue, mas eram irmãos de coração. Se conheceram quando pequenos num orfanato e conseguiram fugir alguns anos depois com dois amigos. Jiraya era um tio de Naruto, que voltou para Konoha para visitar a irmã, Kushina, mãe de Naruto. No entanto, soube da morte da mesma e ficou cuidando dos jovens. Eram como uma grande família.

Ino sentia seus pés doerem. Não estava acostumada a andar descalças, mas naquele dia, estava muito calor para usar algo que fazia seus pés suarem. Apoiava-se chorosa no braço musculoso do irmão. Este não estava em situação melhor. Arfava um pouco, seus pés doíam. Esteve procurando Ino por bastante tempo e estava cansado da corrida matinal.

- Ah, me leva no colo, Naruto. – Choramingava Ino, puxando o braço do irmão.

- Não, Ino! – Exclamou irritado, livrando seu braço das mãos da irmã. – Já estamos chegando. – Apontou para o prédio onde ficava o telhado onde moravam, sendo que este não estava muito distante.

- Deixa de ser egoísta. – Ela fazia um bico birrento, atirando-se nas costas do irmão.

- Deixa de ser preguiçosa. – Dando-se por vencido, o loiro segurou as pernas de Ino, enquanto esta segurava-se em seu pescoço.

Ao chegarem no telhado, Shikamaru e Kiba dormiam estirados no chão. Ino jogou-se em um canto com algumas almofadas, enquanto soltava um suspiro aliviado por não ter mais que andar. Naruto correu seus olhos azuis de safira pela extensão de sua denominada casa. Jiraya ainda não tinha chego ainda. Onde ele estava metido? O dia ainda predominava, mas Naruto sentia-se exausto. Deitou-se próximo a Ino, pegando uma almofada que estava próximo ao pé da mesma. Aconchegou-se e sua última visão fora o grande palácio Hyuuga.

**Fim do Capítulo 1. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hey, peoples. **

Meu nome é Muggle e essa é minha primeira fanfic aqui no . Eu a fiz baseada no filme da Walt Disney, e está um verdadeiro lixo, eu sei, mas eu espero que gostem de coração. Por favor, se gostarem, mandem review. Eu sei que é chato pedir isso, mas vocês estarão ajudando uma escritora desesperada a ficar feliz.

Muito obrigada por lerem esse lixo que eu chamo de fanfic.

Kisses, Muggle. ;*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Serviçinhos. **

** - **

Hinata estava sentada sobre o beiral de sua sacada com um miúdo e triste sorriso em seu belo rosto. Ver Konoha e seu movimento era o passatempo preferido da princesa. O crepúsculo já manchava o céu e o belo rosto da Hyuuga com tons vermelhos e alaranjados. O silêncio reinava, tanto que Hinata podia ouvir as suaves pinceladas na tela de Sai. A garota passava lentamente os dedos nos pêlos de Akita, que se mantinha sentada, com a cabeça sobre o colo da dona, apreciando a carícia. Os três ouviram a porta do quarto se abrindo e automaticamente, voltaram-se para o local de origem do barulho. Os passos suaves de Neji adentraram no recinto.

- Hinata-sama! Desça daí, é muito perigoso! – Fora a primeira coisa que ouviu do primo que tinha a voz exaltada e com um longo suspiro, desceu do beiral. – O sultão deseja vê-la, Hinata-sama. – Sua voz voltou a ser baixa e mais recatada.

- Desculpe, Sai-kun. Terminamos o quadro depois. – Hinata sorriu-lhe, obtendo um aceno como resposta. – Obrigada, Neji-nii-san. – E então saiu, com passos lentos e com a grande cadela branca em seu encalce.

_Outro pretendente_, pensou aflita. Mais um príncipe riquinho que a visitasse com as jóias mais caras do mundo e iria explodir. Queria alguém que soubesse viver, que não ligasse para dinheiro e para nobreza. Queria viver a vida fora daqueles muros enormes. Queria correr pelas ruas, sem que dissessem o que precisava fazer e quando fazer. Queria ser livre, acima de tudo, livre... No entanto, liberdade não era uma palavra que caracterizava-se na Hyuuga. Sempre com tarefas e era raro quando podia dar um único suspiro sem que lhe chamassem.

Seguiu Neji de cabeça baixa e em silêncio. Sabia que Hiashi queria a união dos primos, mas Hinata não queria. Optou por escolher um pretendente, Neji era como seu irmão. O Hyuuga tinha as costas rígidas, não ousava pronunciar uma mais palavra sequer. Chegaram a uma grande sala, onde um trono era ocupado por seu pai. Hinata notou um belo rapaz ruivo de olhos verde-água. Sentiu-se levemente atraída pelo rapaz, ele era muito bonito. Tratou de recompor-se, logo, fazendo uma referência para seu pai.

- Hinata, este é Sabaku no Gaara, filho do sultão de Suna. – O ruivo sorriu-lhe, enquanto seus olhos ávidos percorriam pelo corpo da princesa Hyuuga.

- Pr-prazer e-em co-conhecê-lo, Ga-gaara-sama. – Hinata fez outra referência, e logo viu o Sabaku aproximar-se.

- O prazer é todo meu, Hime. – Hinata corou ao sentir os lábios macios de Gaara pousarem suavemente em sua pequena mão.

Hinata não pôde deixar de sentir-se ameaçada diante daqueles olhos tão ávidos e analíticos do príncipe de Suna. Seu olhar tinha um misto de malícia e mistério, percorriam-lhe o corpo com uma rapidez que Hinata sequer podia imaginar. Olhou bruscamente para o pai, como se pedisse socorro. O sultão de já de idade pareceu não entender ou ignorar o pedido "ocular" da filha, tratando de alguns assuntos com o sultão de Suna. Uma união entre as cidades ali estava presente.

-

Naruto, Kiba e Akamaru vagavam lentamente pelas ruas desertas de Konoha. Era um dos bairros mais afastados. Mantinham-se atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito. Aquelas bandas não eram para eles, por mais rápidos que fossem. Viraram em um beco, encontrando uma única porta negra de madeira. Uma placa com dizeres muito apagados foi o que confirmou que estavam no lugar certo. Entraram sorrateiros, olhando atentamente para os lados. As risadinhas e os gemidos abafados começaram a ficar mais elevados a medida de que se aproximavam da escada. Os degraus rangiam e os rapazes subiam, Akamaru preferiu ficar no andar de baixo. Maldita hora em que a idéia de Shikamaru veio a calhar.

- _Tire a mão daí, Jiraya-kun. _– Uma voz marota e feminina fora ouvida quando chegaram ao segundo andar.

_- Mikuro-chan, deixe Jiraya-kun! Você reclama quando ele "brinca" comigo, mas quando é com você, você reclama também! _– Outra voz feminina exclamou visivelmente irritada.

_- Calma, meninas, não briguem. Tem Jiraya para todas. _– Mais risadinhas.

- Vai, bate você! – Kiba empurrou Naruto à frente, sussurrando.

- Eu?! Porque eu?! – Devolveu o Uzumaki em mesmo tom.

- Porque você queria achar o Jiraya! – Kiba elevou um pouco sua voz. – Já o encontrou!

- Naruto, Kiba?! – Jiraya abriu a porta, olhando com as sobrancelhas grisalhas franzidas para os dois. Estava apenas com uma calça vestida e com seu tórax arranhando. – O que fazem aqui? – Fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Viemos de procurar, pervertido. – Naruto e Kiba deram-lhe um peteleco cada na cabeça do homem de cabelos grisalhos.

- Precisamos de grana. – Kiba disse-lhe enquanto desciam as escadas. Os degraus rangeram ainda mais.

- Algum trabalho novo? – Naruto perguntou olhando para o tio.

- Hum... Deixe despedir-me de Mikuro-chan e Yoko-chan. – Disse com sua malícia casual brilhando em seus olhos negros.

Kiba e Naruto reviraram os olhos, saindo do recinto junto a Akamaru. Após algum tempo e espera, Jiraya apareceu agora com o tórax coberto e avermelhado em volta dos lábios.

- Vejamos. Um cara estranho pediu se vocês não podem pegar algo dentro de uma caverna no deserto pra ele. – Jiraya disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Quê?! – Exclamaram os jovens em uníssono.

- Cavernas no deserto? – Prosseguiu Naruto, cético.

- Esse cara deve ser pirado... – Kiba concluiu quando puseram-se a andar.

- E ele é. – Jiraya deu de ombros. – Já é um senhor de idade... Diz que é algo de família e que é muito importante que volte intacto. Disse também que como já é de idade, não tem estrutura física para entrar lá.

- Bom, acho que posso pegar. – Disse Naruto, com as mãos nos bolsos e com um sorriso convencido. – Eu sou o mais ágil.

- Eu sou muito mais ágil que você, querido Uzumaki. – Kiba ergueu o polegar com um grande sorriso e logo uma discussão entre os dois começou.

- Hei, quem você pensa que é, cara?! – Naruto empurrou-lhe e Jiraya interpôs-se entre os dois.

- Calma, calma, calma. – Afastou os dois. – Os três irão pegar. – Disse Jiraya, incluindo Shikamaru. – Aquela caverna me parece perigosa, vamos precisar de dois jovens ágeis e um jovem astucioso. – Jiraya colocou a mão sobre os ombros de ambos, enquanto andavam. – Não é motivo para briga, iremos ganhar uma boa grana.

- Certo... – Kiba murmurou, emburrado.

- Quando teremos que ir? – Naruto perguntou, enquanto já chegavam ao centro movimentado de Konoha.

- Creio que na semana que vem. – Jiraya disse, tendo seu olhar atraído por um grupo de garotas, que passavam com 'risadinhas'.

Naruto e Kiba deixaram Jiraya para trás, seguindo silenciosos com Akamaru. Aquele trabalho seria moleza para eles. Já fizeram tantas coisas daquele tipo. Ao chegar em "casa" com Kiba, Naruto viu uma cena não muito agradável. Ino e Shikamaru deitados num canto com almofadas. Shikamaru envolvendo a cintura da loira com um dos braços, enquanto a garota mantinha-se com as costas coladas na barriga do Nara. Sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça. Não gostava de quando seus amigos se assanhavam para cima de Ino. Com a face rubra de raiva, pigarreou alto próximo aos dois, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé no chão. Apenas Ino acordou e ao ver Naruto, empurrou Shikamaru fortemente, que os dois degraus que ali tinham e acordou.

- Na-na-naruto... – Ino colocou a mão sobre o peito. – Vo-você me assustou...

- Se assustando a toa, Ino? – Perguntou num rosnado. – Já disse que não gosto de você se assanhando com o Shikamaru.

- Relaxa, Naruto... A gente só tava **dormindo**. – Disse Shikamaru, se espreguiçando. – Não fizemos nada de mais.

- Não se meta, Nara. – Shikamaru deu de ombros e Naruto voltou a discutir com Ino.

Aquilo já havia acontecido várias vezes e em todas elas, voltaram a ser amigos.

-

Já estava tudo escuro e apenas algumas estrelas brilhavam no céu. Hinata cobria sua cabeça com um pequeno xale, abrindo a porta da sacada, chamando a atenção de Akita. A cadela levantou-se, correndo ao encontro da dona, soltando um ganido triste. Hinata fez um sinal para que se calasse, acariciando a cabeça da enorme cadela.

- Eu não posso te levar comigo, Akita... – Sussurrou a cadela, com seus olhos lacrimejando e Akita soltou um pequeno latido triste. – Seu lugar não é lá fora. – Duas lágrimas caíram sobre o pêlo branco. – Prometo que venho te buscar...

Deu um beijo na cabeça de Akita e pôs-se a correr pela sacada. Desceu com uma corda de lençóis. Com os olhos fortemente, para não olhar para baixo. Há alguns dias, havia descoberto um buraco um tanto largo atrás das moitas do muro e então, decidira fugir. Não podia levar Akita, pois a cadela não passava pelo buraco por causa de sua densa camada de pêlos. Além disso, não tinha dinheiro nem para se sustentar, quem dirá a Akita, que comia bastante. Prometera-se que não iria levar nem um tostão do palácio.

Com certo esforço, rastejou para fora do palácio. Admirando as ruas escuras com apenas a lua prateada iluminando seu caminho. Agora sim, podia sentir o sabor, o cheiro e até o som da liberdade.

-

**Aleluia, terminei. Desculpa mesmo gente, meu pc estava estragado e quando ele voltou, mal tive tempo de mexer, época de provas e eu estou estudando pra caramba. Bom, espero que gostem desse pequeno capítulo. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, sendo que estes não são muito merecidos. É muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando. **

_Respondendo aos Review's; _

_Nana V. _; Que bom que gostou, amr. *-* É, mas isso irá mudar em questão de poucos dias. (; Bjs amr. ;*

_Izzy Doll ; _Que bom que gostou. *OO* Aiin, ta um lixo sim. _ Ahh, isso vocês vão ter que descobrir lendo a fanfic... HOHOHO³ .of – com certeza teremos outros casais românticos e alguns triângulos também. (; Se tiver mais dúvidas, pode falar, ok? Beeijos :*

_Samira McClain ; _SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM *-* aiin, que honra ter você aqui. (L)³ USAIHASUI, ée você já tinha lido, *-* que bom que gostou, é muuuuito bom ouvir isso de todos, mas de você, é muuuuito bom porque eu me espelho em você e você sabe bem disso. (L) obrigada mesmo. Beeijos ;*

_Jigoku Seiko ; _aaain, que bom que gostou. *-* .que.tá.. (: eu também AMOOO a Bela e a Fera, e to fazendo uma SasuHina com base nessa história. *O* Calma que nosso querido Sasuket vai aparecer. *O* Agora, se o Gênio vai aparecer, eu não vou contar, porque vocês vão ter que descobrir no decorrer da fic. ;D Eu também AMOOOO ele. *-* Espero que tenha gostado da continuação e que continue acompanhando, beeijos. ;*

'_Kaah Hyuuga ; _Vou ler suas fic's depois, quando eu tiver mais sossegada da época de provas, porque eu **DUVIDO **que elas sejam piores do que a minha. Com certeza o casal verdadeiro é NaruHina, e além de KibaHina, vai ter um pouco de GaaHina. *-* Sim, Hinata seduzindo. (69' Sasuke e Sakura; Eles vão aparecer sim, mas como eu não sou lá fã de SasuSaku, não garanto nada, viu, amr. Você vai ter que ler pra ver ou não se o Gênio da Lâmpada vai aparecer ;D E o seu chute está corretissímo. *-* Espero que tenha gostado da continuação, beeijos ;*

-

**Agradecimentos; **

_Nana V., Izzy Doll, Samira McClain, Jigoku Seiko, Kaah Hyuuga. _

_Muito obrigada mesmo e eu amo vocês. _(L)


End file.
